


War Paint

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, just boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from agentoklahoma:Movav- Vav watches Mogar apply his warpaint and Mogar offers to design a paint-thing for Vav because he "is a warrior and deserves to have warpaint"</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> agentoakysart made fanart for this [here](http://agentoakysart.tumblr.com/image/127697163753)

Mogar has started showing up at Vav’s apartment from time to time if he needs to see the hero, but Vav’s pretty sure he’s just taking advantage of the house. He’s caught Mogar raiding the pantry, and found him asleep on his couch occasionally. Using the shower is a new development though.

Vav is surprised, to say the least, when he sees Mogar wandering around his apartment naked, dripping water, and steam rolling off him in waves. Vav covers his eyes and fights the blush threatening to take siege of his face.

“Mogar where are your clothes?” He hates the way his voice squeaks.

Mogar makes some uninterested grumbling sound and makes his way to the bathroom. When he’s returned he’s fully clothed, but much to Vav’s surprise he doesn’t have his war paint on. Before he can ask about it, Mogar palls out a small container filled with red paste.

Vav watches entranced at Mogar’s intense focus to recreating his designs. Vav smiles when he realises Mogar is using the window to see his reflection. Once he’s applied his paint to his face and arms he catches Vav watching.

“Do you wish to apply your war paint?”

Vav’s stares at the paint being held out to him. “I don’t uh... I don’t have a design or anything, I’m not a proper warrior like you.”

Mogar huffs, and stands up approaching Vav, and guiding him to sit on the couch. “You are a true warrior, and a true warrior deserves their war paint.”

Mogar sits on the couch next to him and stares at his face clearly trying to figure out what design would work best. He doesn’t tell Vav what he’s planning, just sticks his fingers into the paint and starts applying it across Vav’s face.

Vav holds his breath and admires Mogar’s face at this close angle. Vav hadn’t noticed until now that Mogar actually freckles dusting his face, and that his brown eyes have flecks of gold in. Vav has to force himself not to grin and giggle when Mogar sticks his tongue out in concentration.

Vav is actually surprised at how gentle Mogar’s fingers are at applying the paint. Vav holds back a gasp when Mogar runs sun of the paint across his lips to his chin. Mogar nods clearly happy with the design for his face. He takes hold of Vav’s hands and starts applying the paint to his wrists. Vav watches as he paints 2 identical bands on each of his wrists and then a triangle on the back of each hand with the point facing his fingers.

Mogar smiles at him. “You look like a true warrior.”

Vav rushes to the bathroom to check out the paint and grins at his reflection in the mirror. There’s a line from the top of his mouth to the bottom of his chin, and a band across his eyes, but it’s shaped like a classic superhero mask. There’s also two lines panted across the bridge of his nose. Vav’s amazed at how some simple red lines can change his face so much.

Mogar’s watching him in the mirror and Vav spins around to grin at him.

“I love it!”

Mogar smiles. “You deserve it.”

Vav frowns. “Wait, is this something that you have to earn?” He points at the paint.

Mogar nods. “Yes.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “I don’t deserve this! I’m just a guy who has a super suit! I’m not a warrior.”

Mogar steps forward and grips Vav’s shoulders staring into his eyes.

“You are a warrior. A warrior is strong and just, and you exhibit these qualities, much more than your partner.”

Vav frowns. “X-Ray is way stronger than me! He can take a punch better than anyone!”

Mogar huffs a laugh at that. “You are stronger here.” Mogar jabs a finger at the left side of Vav’s chest. “Without inner strength physical strength is meaningless.”

Vav’s amazed at what he’s hearing. No one has ever acknowledged his empathy before, not even the citizens he helps every day. Vav feels a warm rush of happiness flow through him. He pulls Mogar into a hug.

The bear man isn’t sure how to respond at first, he must recognise the hug for what it is when he wraps his arms around the hero. When they separate Mogar’s frowning in confusion.

“What was the meaning of that?”

Vav grins. “I just felt like it. And you’re really nice to hug.”

Mogar smiles and ducks his head to try and hide it. Vav notices though, and counts that as a small victory.

Mogar crosses his arms and grumbles something incoherent.

“What was that?”

Mogar avoids eye contact. “You are pleasant to hug as well.”

Vav grins at the adorable man before him just wanting to kiss him, and shocks himself when he realises his feelings. Vav doesn’t cope well with crushes, so he’ll save that problem for another day.


End file.
